Remember When
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Dan dia menangis. Menangisi kondisiku, menangisi cita-citaku yang terpaksa kulepaskan. Setelah itu, aku tak dapat lagi melihat apa-apa. Hanya terdengar suara Ggio yang samar-samar memanggilku. Begitu aku bangun di rumah sakit, yang terjadi adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang bahkan tak pernah berani aku bayangkan. Koizumi is back! Momento 1: The worst day in my life. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer:**

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **Cover ©** **Chilbok**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), gak jelas, abal, alur dramatis.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship**

 **Character: Ggio Vega, Shaolin Fon, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Inoue Orihime**

 **Note: Dari awal sampai kata-kata 2 tahun kemudian itu semua PoV. Dimulai dari Ggio's PoV, Ulquiora's PoV, Orihime's PoV dan ditutup dengan Soifon's PoV.**

 **Tidak ada unsur SongFic, hanya judulnya saja yang mengambil salah satu judul lagu milik Avril Lavigne yang berjudul sama.**

.

.

.

Remember When

(—ketika aku ingat, kamu, aku, dia dan dia)

by: Koizumi Nanaho

.

.

.

Momento 1

—the worst day in my life

.

.

.

Absurd.

Mereka semua absurd. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran mereka semua. Dalam permainan ini, menang dan kalah adalah hal yang biasa. Kehilangan sesuatu karena kekalahan adalah hal yang lumrah dan wajar di dunia ini.

Tapi, kenapa kehilangan itu terjadi padaku yang selalu menang dalam permainan ini? Kenapa harus dia yang dijadikan target balas dendam mereka karena kekalahannya padaku? Cara murahan! Pengecut! Sial!

Dengan cepat aku memacu motor kebanggaanku, hingga _speedometer_ telah menunjukkan angka 180. Aku melesat secepat mungkin. Tidak akan kubiarkan ia menghilang. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhnya, menyentuh gadisku. Tidak akan kubiarkan. Aku bersumpah akan membalas mereka berkali-kali lipat kalau sampai gadisku terluka, lecet sedikit pun akan kubuat mereka tak bisa lagi bergerak. Aku jamin itu.

Drrrt. Drrrt. Drrrt.

"Halo!" teriakku melalui _earphone_. Aku dapat mendengar suara debaman dan pekikan suaranya yang menyebut namaku, lalu menyuruhku untuk mematikan telepon. Kau tahu aku tak mungkin melakukannya, sayang. "Halo!" bentakku.

"Teriakannya merdu sekali, ya?" Ia terkekeh. "Ingat, Ggio, mata dibalas mata, tangan dibalas tangan. Di pelabuhan Karakura. Tuut. Tuut."

"Halo! Halo! Cih!"

Sial!

 _BRUUUUM!_

.

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan dari para penonton yang memenuhi aula tempat berlangsungnya ujian akhir untuk menjadi violinis dunia pun membahana, usai sang pembawa acara menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Giliranku masih lama. Dan aku berpikir untuk menghampiri salah satu sainganku di ruang gantinya. Sekedar bertukar pendapat atau mendengar celoteh ringannya untuk mengurangi rasa tegangku. Apa? Tegang? Tidak mungkin.

"Kau hanya perlu melakukan yang terbaik. Ulquiorra hanyalah pacemaker bagimu." Tunggu. Aku memelankan langkahku dan menejamkan pendengaran. "Karena pada akhirnya gelar violinis jenius akan jatuh di tanganmu." Langkahku terhenti. Apa? Bibi itu bilang apa barusan? Aku? Pacemaker bagi perempuan itu? Yang benar saja.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara, aku membuka pintu itu perlahan lalu mengintip apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Bibi itu menghampiri Orihime yang gemetar di depan cermin lalu menggenggam tangannya yang tengah meremas gaun putihnya. "Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja, ibu ambilkan minum untukmu, tunggu sebentar."

Bergegas aku bersembunyi di tikungan, tidak ingin bertemu muka dengan bibi licik sepertinya. Saat ia menjauh, tentu saja aku langsung masuk ke ruang ganti gadis bersurai jingga itu. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, "Apa maksud perkataan bibi tadi? Aku pacemaker bagimu?"

Dengan gemetar ia bangkit berdiri dan menatapku dengan kaget. "Ul-Ulquiorra." Reaksi yang mudah ditebak.

.

.

.

Jantungku berpacu cepat. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada Ulquiorra, dan sekarang tinggal apa yang akan terjadi di panggung. Aku tidak boleh kalah, semua latihanku dalam bertahun-tahun bahkan dari aku kecil semuanya dipertaruhkan di sini.

Aku mengamati layar yang tergantung di ruang tunggu peserta. Sekarang adalah gilirannya, giliran saingan terberatku sekaligus kekasihku, setidaknya untuk 30 menit yang lalu. Aku tertawa miris.

Ia berdiri tegap di atas panggung, menyorot dingin para penonton di depannya, dan dengan gerakan tegas dan yakin ia mulai mengangkat tangannya. Jantungku semakin berpacu tak karuan. Berapa kali pun aku melihatnya, pemuda itu jauh, jauh lebih baik dariku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Ia mulai bermain. Permainannya sangat indah. Tidak mungkin dia adalah pacemaker bagiku. Pastilah aku yang merupakan pacemaker baginya. Oh, Tuhan…

Tunggu. Aku mulai menangkap sesuatu yang tidak baik dari ekspresinya. Ia seperti menahan sesuatu. Ia… Ia kesakitan! Aku berdiri dari kursi. Permainannya semakin buruk, nada-nada sumbang mulai terdengar. Ini tidak baik.

Dan di puncak lagu itu, tiba-tiba saja… Kedua bola mataku langsung membulat tak percaya. Mulutku terbuka lebar dan air mata yang mulai mengalir tak karuan di pipiku. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin… senarnya putus di hari ini!

Ia berhenti bermain. Kepalanya tertunduk dan perlahan darah menetes dari jari-jarinya. "Oh tidak." Aku berlari menuju pintu keluar. Aku ingin keluar dari sini. Aku ingin menemuinya. Aku ingin memberinya pelukan hangat dan menenangkan jiwanya yang pasti terguncang hebat. Dan aku ingin—

" _Kalau begitu, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi."_

—melupakan kalau penyebabnya adalah aku.

Aku berhenti melangkah lalu menatap layar sekali lagi. Tirai perlahan ditutup dan aku dapat melihat satu tetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Aku memejamkan mata.

Ya, benar, kami sudah berakhir. "Berikutnya, Inoue Orihime-san silakan naik ke panggung." Aku tersentak kaget lalu mengambil biolaku.

"Baik."

Yeah, inilah… inilah yang terbaik.

.

.

.

 _Sh*t_!

Cuih! Aku meludahkan darah yang ada di dalam mulutku. Sial, berani-beraninya mereka memukul wajahku. Sial! Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, para pengecut ini menutup mataku, mengikat kaki dan tanganku hingga aku tak bisa membalas mereka.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Dan lagi, aku sudah berapa lama terjebak dengan mereka? Samar-samar aku mendengar mereka menyebutkan nama Ggio. Dasar menjijikkan, menggunakanku sebagai sandera. Cara murahan.

Aku terkekeh. "Dia tidak akan datang. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menemani kalian di permainan murahan ini. Bodoh!" Aku terkekeh lagi dan hadiah untuk keberanianku? Oh, tentu saja sebuah tinju di perut dan pukulan di pipi kanan dan kiriku. Tidak ada yang lebih bagus lagi, kan?

"Lepaskan aku!" aku mulai berontak dan menggoyang-goyangkan kursiku. Berharap dengan begitu ikatan di tangan dan kakiku akan terlepas. Aku dengar mereka tertawa lalu menarik penutup mataku dengan paksa. Aku mengerjap. Lalu setelah itu, ikatan di tangan dan kakiku menyusul terbuka.

Aku memicingkan mata untuk menatap mereka. Tapi, di sini terlalu gelap sehingga yang tertangkap retina mataku hanya bentuk wajah yang tidak terlalu jelas. Salah satu dari mereka menyentuh tanganku, lalu mengusapnya lembut. "Aku dengar, tangan sangat penting untuk seorang violinis," gumamnya lalu ketiga teman-temannya tertawa.

Oh, tidak. Aku tidak suka maksud pembicaraan ini. Buru-buru aku menarik tanganku menjauh, tapi tiba-tiba saja gadis gila itu mencengkramnya kuat lalu menarik tubuhku dan memaksaku untuk berdiri. "Dengar, aku memang tidak akan menunggu pangeran berkuda putihmu untuk datang. Aku hanya menunggu hingga ia sedikit lagi sampai dan akan kusuguhkan pertunjukan yang sempurna untuknya."

Apakah itu artinya, Ggio sudah dekat? Apakah itu artinya dia datang? "Aku sudah bilang, dia tidak akan datang!" bentakku kesal dan—

 _BOUGH!_

Oh, menyebalkan, aku mulai pusing dibuatnya. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi jelas dia sudah dekat. Kau tidak dapat mendengar suara motornya yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh? Buuuuuuum Buuuuuum? Hahahaha."

Siaaaaaaal, kenapa kau datang Ggio? Kenapa kau mau saja menuruti mereka? Dasar bodoh! "Dan, sekarang sudah saatnya aku menyuguhkan pertunjukannya. Aku harap ia mengeluarkan teriakan yang paling merdu nantinya."

Tiba-tiba saja, ketiga gadis lain menyergap tubuhku dan menjatuhkanku ke lantai. Dan rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan. "Lepas! Tidak! Jangan menyentuhku! Lepaaaas!" teriakku. Ini tidak benar. Tanganku. Tanganku pasti menjadi sasaran mereka. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh.

Aku mulai panik. Tentu saja, aku ingin menjadi violinis. Jangan tanganku. Mereka tertawa. "Mata dibalas mata. Dan tangan kekasihku yang patah karena Ggio harus dibalas oleh tanganmu."

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan tangaku! Jangaaaaaaaaaaan!" Aku mulai menjerit frustasi, pipiku pun mulai basah karena air mata yang tak dapat lagi kubendung. Mereka gila! Dan di tengah gelak tawa mereka dan keputus asaanku, kenapa aku harus mendengar deru motormu yang semakin mendekat?

"Dia datang," gumam gadis itu sambil membawa sebuah tongkat besi. Ia mengangkatnya dan dengan ayunan keras—aku memejamkan mata.

 _BOUGH!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" aku menjerit. Ini luar biasa sakit dan begitu nyeri. Tanganku seolah remuk hingga ketulangku. Tangisanku semakin menggila. Dan pukulan itu terus berlangsung secara berulang-ulang. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menghitung berapa kali mereka memukul tangan kananku dengan tongkat besi itu. Hingga pada titik aku sudah tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi, hingga air mataku tak dapat lagi mengalir dan hingga bibir ini tak lagi menjerit.

Mereka melepaskan tubuhku lalu menendang tubuh ini ke samping agar aku dapat melihat langit malam ini. Atau mungkin… agar wajahku langsung dikenali oleh Ggio. Lalu dengan pengecutnya mereka kabur. Kabur dari amukan Ggio yang mungkin akan langsung menabrak mati mereka jika ia menemukan kondisiku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, kepalaku mulai terasa berat dan saat itulah kau datang. Deru motormu yang mendekatiku begitu menenangkanku. Lalu bisikan lemahmu semakin membuatku terasa begitu menyedihkan.

Aku memutar kepalaku ke samping dan melihatmu yang berjalan menghampiriku dengan terseok. Bodoh. Bodoh. Jelas-jelas aku sudah bilang jangan datang. Ia bersimpuh di sampingku, menyentuh tanganku yang banjir akan darah.

"Soi… fon." Ia mengangkat tanganku dan menempelkannya di pipinya. Pastilah ia langsung tahu apa yang terjadi, mengingat tangan kiriku begitu bersih tanpa cacat. Dan dia menangis. Menangisi kondisiku yang menyedihkan, menangisi cita-citaku yang terpaksa kulepaskan.

Dan yang lebih bodoh lagi, aku ikut meneteskan air mata. Dan setelah itu, aku tak dapat lagi melihat apa-apa. Hanya terdengar suara Ggio yang samar-samar memanggilku.

Begitu aku bangun di rumah sakit, yang terjadi adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang bahkan tak pernah berani aku bayangkan untuk menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

 **Dua tahun kemudian.**

"Aku Inoue Orihime, mulai hari ini aku bergabung di sekolah ini, mohon bantuannya."

Soifon tersentak kaget dari lamunannya, lalu menatap sosok gadis manis bersurai jingga yang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Ia menurunkan tangannya yang menopang dagunya. "Gadis itu..." gumamnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

A/N: Saya dateng lagi~~ buahahaha. Sumpah, ya padahal Triangle belum juga kelar. Abis mau gimana, hasrat ini sudah mau mempublish fic GgioSoi yang baru dan parahnya… MC pula. Wkwkwk. Tenang, fic Triangle tetap jalan kok. Walau mungkin bakal tetep ngaret seperti biasa dan yah… mungkin yang ini juga ngaret woy /slap

Saya mau ngucapin dulu, nih, apa kabar fans Ggio and Soifon sekaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?! Mana suaranyaaaaaaaa?! /plak

Yah, cukup sedih sebenernya karena entry fic ini kembali sedikit. Yah, semoga dengan fic saya yang masih abal dan bertebaran typo serta lebay ini sedikit-banyaknya bisa meramaikan entry fic pair GS dan Fandom kita tercinta ini.

Yosh, semoga tak ada yang bingung dengan pergantian PoVnya. Bagi yang sudah bisa menebak bagaimana ceritanya dan yang memiliki pertanyaan serta kesan dan pesan terhadap fic ini, silakan layangkan di kolom review. Saya terbuka untuk semua. Saya terbuka untuk request dan saya terbuka bagi yang mau memberi saran dan kritik demi menjadikan fic ini lebih baik lagi.

Akhir kata, berminat untuk review kawan-kawan?

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~~ (lambai)


End file.
